


SICK

by blckbst



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Español | Spanish, Homosexuality, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, Substance Abuse, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blckbst/pseuds/blckbst
Summary: Keith y Pico no son la mejor relación, pero funcionan, hasta cierto punto.Lee para saber el resto.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fic que veo en español de esta pareja, espero les guste. Pondré avisos cuando haya momentos que no serán aptos para una audiencia sensible.

El día iba comenzaba normal, eran alrededor de las siete por la mañana, nuevamente en la escuela sin mucho que hacer. Nene y Darnell decidieron saltarse las clases, no tenía humor para hacerlo, así que simplemente elegí no ir con ellos. Mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada recordando los sucesos de hace unas semanas, cuando Cassandra y su grupo de mierda tuvieron la brillante idea de tirotear el lugar. Todo pasaba por mi mente en un segundo, un bucle sin fin a las memorias aun frescas de hace casi un mes. Las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco, aun se hablaba del suceso, de forma mínima, pero seguían haciéndolo. Claro, terminaron interrogándome sobre mis acciones y el cómo obtuve un arma para defenderme, además de cuestionarme acerca de mi moral y peso de consciencia. Honestamente no los culpaba, cualquiera se preguntaría lo mismo “¿Cómo es que un chico de tan solo diecisiete años pudo tener los cojones para luchar contra los atacantes?”. No tendría la respuesta ni en mil años, lo único que recordaba era la jodida molestia que me causo saber que podría morir en ese lugar si no hacía algo, cosa que me llevo a tomar medidas desesperadas.

Ni siquiera noté cuando el tiempo pasó tan rápido, puesto a que las clases ya daban inicio y aunque realmente no haría una mierda en todo el día, era mejor estar en el instituto a estar en casa, donde bien podría carcomerme la cabeza para intentar conseguir una respuesta a mis actos o una cosa similar. Eso también me era molesto, no quería seguir recordando esa porquería. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La profesora había entrado al aula, sin embargo, Pico no le prestó atención. A pesar de que parecía que sí, sus ojos estaban centrados en un punto incierto de la pizarra. Escuchaba la voz de la señora vieja, pero su mente no procesaba las palabras, sonaba como un murmuro o mero ruido incomprensible. Sin embargo, algo logró captar su atención. Una voz diferente, suave pero sin parecer demasiado aguda, un tono bastante común pero por una razón desconocida, la persona dueña de aquella voz le hizo mirarle. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de un tipo con cabellos azulados/cian, era bajo de estatura a comparación de otros estudiantes y no entendía por qué no podía dejar de verlo. 

Por un segundo, pudo ver como ambos unieron miradas. La ajena, tan tímida como era de esperarse, que rápidamente aparto la vista; en cambio, la suya, tan fría y desinteresada como era usual, ni se molestó por aquello.

Bien, la magia terminó.

Le doy una semana al tipo, pensó Pico. Era fiel creyente de la supervivencia del más fuerte y ese chico se veía como carnada fácil, su primera impresión de él gritaba un fuerte “moléstame”, no había sido el único en notarlo y por ello mismo, no quería involucrarse con una pérdida de tiempo.  
Por otro lado, Keith se encontraba algo nervioso, mas no asustado. El cambio había sido repentino y a pesar de sus suplicas de no llevarle a aquella escuela, sus padres no tenían otra opción. Era de los pocos colegios públicos con una educación decente.  
Una vez su profesora le indicó donde sentarse, siendo justamente en medio de todos, podía sentir sus miradas clavarse en su cuerpo.  
Joder ¿acaso no tiene otra cosa que mirar?, cuestionó mentalmente el peliazul. Su primer día y las ganas de largarse eran enormes, pero no quería rendirse fácilmente.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorprendentemente para Pico, el chico resulto ser una persona bastante social y amable. Eso le llevo a obtener bastantes amigos del instituto y vaya, un chiquillo popular con las chicas. Incluso nene quería probar su suerte con el de cabellos azulados.

Había transcurrido alrededor de tres semanas desde la llegada de Keith, cosa que no le importaba en lo absoluto al pelinaranja. Apenas sabía su nombre y ya, jamás habían cruzado palabra alguna, por el simple hecho de que al último mencionado no podía interesarle menos. Por supuesto, eso fue hasta que su profesora de literatura no le dejo juntarse con sus amigos en una tarea de parejas. Generalmente, Pico estaría con ellos a falta de compañeros, por ello le dejaban unírseles. Darnell terminaba haciendo todo el trabajo, mientras que Pico y Nene gastaban su tiempo a lo estúpido.

“Ya hay suficientes alumnos en este salón para que pueda trabajar con uno de ellos”, había dicho la vieja bruja. Por más amigable que era Keith, le dejaron al último, cosa que no le molesto, amaba trabajar solo y hacer sus deberes de forma eficiente. Eso creyó que haría hasta que la maestra se negó a dejarle hacer eso, juntándolo con el tipo de mirada tenebrosa y aura de “chico malo”, con quien nunca se relacionó, esto debido a que no deseaba problemas pero no le quedaba de otra. Con seguridad se acercó hasta este, tomando el banco al lado de este para sentarse en él, sonriendo algo cohibido.

“Hey, a partir de hoy seremos equipo en este proyecto. ¿Te parece si comenzamos eligiendo el tema?”

Pico volteó a la dirección de quien le hablaba, inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo con calma.

“Lo que sea.”

Fue su respuesta, con ello dio lugar a innumerables conversaciones. Así fue como Keith conoció al misterioso Pico y Pico al extrovertido pero ingenuo Keith.


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las madrugadas me dan mucha inspiración, a.

Semanas habían transcurrido después de su trabajo, obteniendo una nota alta, no perfecta pero lo suficientemente buena para ambos. Por supuesto, Pico ni se molestó en hacer demasiado, le ayudó en la organización, cosa que no causo mucho en Keith, puesto a que le gustaba hacer las cosas a su modo y el que el más alto no interfiriera le pareció genial. Ninguno se habló seguido de ello, no del todo. Se saludaban de vez en cuando al encontrarse, a veces tenían una pequeña charla sobre cómo se encontraban. Pico solía quejarse de las clases, ocasionando en el peliazul una que otra risilla, ya que este no omitía en absoluto las groserías. No solían hablar cuando los demás estaban presentes, meramente porque Keith era acaparado por otras personas y Pico odiaba las multitudes, sumándose que Nene y Danrell siempre estaban alrededor, evitándole el poder escaparse de ellos.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos se encontraban solos, dialogaban hasta que tuvieran que irse. Pico sentía una extraña comodidad con el más bajo, no sabía si era porque en todo el tiempo que conversaban este no le juzgaba o interrumpía, tal vez era porque era bueno escuchando. Sea cual sea la razón, poco a poco comenzaba a contarle muchos más detalles de su día a día. En algunas ocasiones llego a contarle sobre las estupideces que hacían sus amigos y él, logrando hacerle sonreír, reír. Eso le daba un sentimiento cálido al pelinaranja, su sonrisa era contagiosa, a pesar de que no la hacía demasiado evidente como la ajena, estaba ahí presente.

Sus charlas de cinco minutos cambiaron a una hora, con el tiempo, a más. De alguna forma, llegaron a hacerse tan unidos que intercambiaron sus números, logrando tener llamadas de largas horas donde simplemente hablaban de lo primero que llegase a sus mentes. No importaba si el otro no entendía o sabia de lo que escuchaba, seguían y seguían hasta quedarse dormidos. Los días se volvían alegres cuando ambos se topaban y convivían, causando que comenzaran a dejar ver su amistad ante los demás. Dejo de importarles a los dos chicos, paseaban por las instalaciones a su antojo, muchas veces los ojos caían en ambos y no les dejaban, pero eso a ellos no podía importarles menos.

Tanto fue su acercamiento que Keith fue incluido en el pequeño grupo de Pico, presentándose ante Nene y Danrell, quienes no tuvieron mayor problema en aceptarle, ya que si el líder del trío confiaba en él, significaba que verdaderamente era una persona de fiar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un año después._

Último año de preparatoria, los nervios de que era el único ciclo escolar que podría ayudarles a entrar a una buena universidad y el miedo de pasar se podía sentir en el primer día. Pico odiaba ese jodido ambiente, le daban ganas de irse lejos, todo era deprimente. Así se sentía hasta que le vio entrar y como si el sentimiento no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte ya, ver como se dirigía hacia él, dios, quería que llegase ya. Tenerlo cerca aliviaba su malhumor pero era reemplazado por una emoción inigualable, se sentía tan cómodo a su lado.

Sí, lo sabía bien, sabia de que se trataba. Tanto Nene como Danrell le obligaron a aceptar lo que ya suponía, gustaba de Keith, o más bien, estaba enamorado de este. Era evidente por los celos que invadían su ser cuando le llegaban obsequios de chicas de otras clases y grados, aunque notó algo extraño en el más bajo: siempre las rechazaba.

¿Quién carajos rechazaría a tantas chicas sin razón aparente?, Pico incluso dejo que sus más salvajes fantasías dieran paso a teorías como la más evidente: ¿y si es un enamoramiento mutuo? Tendría sentido, ya que siempre que le preguntaba por qué no salía con ninguna o les daba una oportunidad, solo recibía una respuesta como “no son mi tipo” o “ya me interesa alguien más”, cuando cuestionaba sobre la identidad de ese “alguien”, solo se mantenía en silencio. Y como decía su maestra de literatura: el que calla, otorga.

Días pasaron y Pico no se decidía si intentar enfrentarle, decirle de sus sentimientos y asegurarle de la reciprocidad que había en ellos. Porque su mente estaba convencida de ello, le atrapo viéndole cuando no estaba prestando atención y esa mirada que poseía, era exactamente la misma que el hacía cuando le observaba. No tenía más dudas, bueno, casi ninguna.

“¿Y si no es mutuo?”, pensó en voz alta, estaba en su hogar, así que realmente no había problema para el con hablar solo. Tuvo un momento de claridad, donde eligió hacerlo, decirle toda la mierda. Odiaba con su alma guardar secretos y que no le dijeran las cosas a la cara.

A la mañana siguiente, no se molestó en esperar dentro del salón a Keith, le espero en la entrada de la escuela. Cuando finalmente llegó, lo tomó del brazo para llevárselo hasta el estacionamiento de maestros, el cual ya estaba lleno y probablemente nadie les molestaría ahí. Se puso frente suyo, tomándole de los hombros al ajeno, frunció el ceño cuando sintió el calor en sus mejillas. Antes de que Keith pudiera hablar, habló.

“Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez ¿de acuerdo? Hace un año, mi vida era una jodida mierda, odiaba a todos y honestamente ni siquiera me interesa la escuela, al carajo con ellos…”, inhalo, intentando calmarse un poco y poder reunir el coraje suficiente para decirlo de una vez. “Pero llegaste tú y tu estúpida sonrisa, tu maldita forma de prestarme atención y reírte de mis groserías, a lo que voy es que, carajo, me gustas, cabrón, me tienes jodidamente mal de la cabeza. No puedo evitar sentir celos cuando alguien se te confiesa, quiero besarte a cada puto segundo del día y decirle a todas las idiotas que gustan de ti que pueden comenzar a odiarme, porque eres mío y yo soy tuyo”, pausó, dándole un vistazo al rostro del más bajo, notando el carmín en sus mejillas, el cual llegaba hasta sus orejas.

Estuvieron callados por unos segundos, hasta que el de gorra roja carraspeó.

“Joder, creí que era el único que se sentía así y yo… no estaba listo para perderte en caso de no ser mutuo, pero sí, idiota, soy tuyo.”

Fue la gota que derramo la copa. En un instante, ambos labios estaban probándose con calma, tornándose un ósculo más hambriento de ambos lados. Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos, sincronizando respiraciones y sus latidos.

Ese fue el inicio de su relación amorosa, se sentían completos al estar juntos.


End file.
